My Second Life
by N.J Maacha
Summary: Alice is back in town. Growing up in a small town made her want to leave, but shes come back after her training and now shes an offical Exorsist, and something a little more. Meeting Jasper again leads back to trouble and Bella needs Alice's help too! R
1. She's Baaaaack

* * *

(A/N) HELLO EVERYONE.! It's Maacha again, starting anotherone of these Twilight stories. I really hope you guys enjoy this one too, and if you haven't already, check out my other Twilight story, Death Wish.

Please Read and Review, I'd love to know what your all thinking.!

~Love, Maacha

* * *

I sat watching the show in the huge room. I had never been welcome here but no one recognized me. It just so happens that she was there too. We where both doctors, both trying to escape our lives for just a moment. Trying to forget about our jobs, and that was when it happened. I had been watching the nude girls jump around the stage and do crazy dances, and then I watched as they brought the nude men out along with them. It was too sexual for a normal modeling job, like an on stage porno. That's when it happened, my escape turned on me. A male on the stage was doing his own thing when he collapsed. I jumped up to the stage quickly and checked his pulse and then she was behind me checking it too.

**"I'm a doctor."** She proclaimed. I had never seen her before, and she seemed a little timid to check his pulse. Her long brownish red hair formed a curtain around her face, hiding what seemed like brown eyes. I was surprised she was watching one of these things.

**"I'm a doctor too."** I said reassuring her. Everyone else sat in there seats watching as the two of us conversed. **"His pulse is there but its faint."**

**"Good."** She began to take his pulse to check again, I guess I did look a little young to be a doctor. My short, spiky, black hair and my golden eyes didn't help the situation. She began to fuss over his body, it looked like she was panicking because she had no idea what was going on.

That's when I saw it. Deep with-en the wall behind the curtains. A shine, circular and bright. No one else could see it.

**"There you are.!"** I yelled dashing from the stage. I jumped and hit the wall with my palm. "Be gone foul demon, rid your self from this boys body."

I held my pointer and my middle finger together and kissed them before tapping the top of my head my left shoulder then my right. **"Leave this place and find peace."**

**"Be gone by the power of god.!"** I thrust my palm outwards again.

**"Amen.!"** The blast was strong. White light began to fill the room. The wall began to crack and I could see the demon with-en began to disintegrate behind my power.

**"It's all right everyone."** I called jumping back on the stage. The boy was beginning to open his eyes. **"I'm an exorcist."**

* * *

We carried the boy back behind the stage and he drifted back off into sleep, everyone had left even the models, it was only me, him, and her. I laid down beside him and she took the other side, and we sighed together. Soon we where fast asleep.

* * *

Morning came and I found my arms had wrapped themselves around the naked boy. I sat up quickly and the other two awoke as well. I smiled happily at them before standing up.

The boy leaned over and gave the other girl a kiss on the lips, before in turn Kissing me. I welcomed the kiss, slipping in a bit of my tongue, before skipping out of the room.

**"Where are you going.?"** The girl asked. I merely smiled.

**"I have other plans."** I called slipping out of the room and running at top speeds down the hall. I must have been going no faster then thirty miles a minute, bouncing off the walls and the floors. My feet hit silently. It was the training I had to undergo to become an exorcist....and to fulfill my second job. I smiled as one of the workers in the building tried to stop me by yelling. It was amazing no one recognized me. I had grown up here. Shouldn't they at least no me a little bit. The strip dance had been on the top floor and in a matter of minutes I was on the bottom floor, 10 stories below. I slipped trough a side door and into the building next door, almost running straight across the hall and into the building next to that. I quickly pulled my feet to a stop and stared in awe, trough the door and at the empty room beyond the glass doors, that I had just knocked open. There was an evil aura coming form the doors and I didn't want to stick around. I could tell it was too powerful, even for me. I tried to shut the door, but it swung back open, so I tried again. Only to get the same results.

**"Its OK, I got it."** A voice said from next to me. A boy was kneeling on the ground, sandy brown hair a little messy and the same golden eyes as me. He was muscular but not extremely so. **"I'll get it later."**

It couldn't wait till later. I stared for a moment before pulling both the doors together, and he clasped the lock tight. The demon showed itself behind the glass doors, it scared me a little. It was a black dog staring back at me trough the glass. The boy didn't look like he noticed at all. **"Thanks Jasper."**

**"Huh.? How-"** He cut his sentence short. I had known this boy since I was little. Only now It was a little different. now we where grown up. I was different. **"Alice.?"**

**"Yups.!"** I said happily with a wink, trowing my fingers up into a peace sign. I had long black hair before I had left this small town.

**"What are you-"**

**"Work."** I stated simply. It wasn't true, I had come back simply for the fact that I had missed being home. I had gone away when I was twelve, I was seventeen now. **"What are you doing here.?"**

**"I'm an apprentice."** He smiled pointing over at the older man working at the front of the shop. **"We opened just a few days ago."**

**"Ohh, that's not like you at all."** I said looking back to my old friend. The Jasper I had known dreamed of being in the war. He was a child of action, I didn't expect to see him working in a small shop.

**"Well, things change, I need the money."**

**"Ohhh."** I kind of missed the old Jasper. The Jasper that loved getting into trouble with me.

**"Mommy, can I have some please."** A little girl and her mother where walking past the front of the shop.

**"We don't have enough money, sweetie."** It was true that money was tight in my small home town.

**"Take these."** I had shot over in a blink of an eye, kneeling down in front of the little girl with a bog of sweets. **"You can have them."**

**"Thank you.!"** The little girl said with a smile taking the bag. Her mother repeated the phrase and I just smiled as they walked away.

**"Alice.?"** Jasper called back to me.

**"I gotta go.!"** I raced out of the shop and down the streets. Just a blur of color to some, while others just felt the slightest bit of air, and others still had no clue I was passing them.

* * *

(A/N) R &&R


	2. Big News

* * *

(A/N) Wow, another chapter out. Its kind of one in the morning and I have work tomorrow, so I was very determined to get this piece out. I have been jumping around all day so I was glad I finally had some time to sit down and type up another chapter.

Read and Review?

~Loves Maacha

* * *

**"I'm home!"** I called to the empty house. Of course it was empty, I hadn't lived here for years. No one had. I sighed looking over all the old memories. It was exactly as I had left.

**"Welcome home."** My T.v set flicked on and there sat, in what I thought was an empty house, my brother.

**"EDWARD!"** I yelled his name jumping over the couch in a quick blur and landing on top of him with a thunk. I hugged him tightly before finally releasing him. My brother was suppose to be all the way in Alaska, not sitting in our old living room. **"What-"**

**"We broke up."** He stated, his mouth forming into a thin line. He of course had been living in Alaska with his girlfriend. One of the most beautiful exorcists I had ever met. Me and my brother both trained hard, I was the only one to stay in the program.

**"I'm sorry."** I moved from the couch in a slow manner trying not to rush things.

**"It's OK."** He sighed flicking the T.v off. **"What brings you back?"**

**"Work."** I looked at the ground before smiling my devilish grin. **"How long have you been back?"**

**"Just got here today."** He smiled. **"What about you?"**

That was it. An opening for my heroic story. He knew this was coming. I snuggled up close to him, in a sisterly fashion of course. **"I got in last night and you wont believe what I did. I got rid of a ghost!"**

**"Ha!"** He exclaimed in his child like laugh. He smiled down at me. **"I knew that was coming."**

**"I saved his life!" **I exclaimed happily before going into full detail. I told him about the strip show, the doctor and the boy. About the demon and the way he kissed me afterwords. Then I told him about Jasper and the demon in the other room, the room next to there little shop. I told him how no one knew who I was anymore and how I would be on my best behavior now. I smiled as I finished up my story and jumped from the couch. **"I can't believe Jasper still lives here."**

**"You seen Jasper?"**

**"Yeah."** I smiled my devilish smile. He flashed me one of his own.

**"You know your not allowed near him."**

**"Oh come on!"** I said exaggerating my words. I threw my arms in the air.

**"You two together equals bad news."**

**"I'm different now.!"** I smiled. **"I'm working."**

**"Who's that target?"** He asked. I could tell he was trying to change the subject. He ran his hand threw bronze hair, his golden eyes stared at me.

**"I'm not really sure yet."** I sighed plopping down on the couch. Just as I did this my phone went off.

**"What timing."** Edward rolled his eyes as I put my phone on speaker.

**"Are you alone?"** The familiar voice of my boss rang out over the phone.

**"Yeah."** I didn't really count Edward in on it. He knew of my secret job. He knew the reason I had stayed in the program. They had wanted us both, but Edward didn't want his powers to be used for this kind of thing. I could see the future and Edward could read minds. We both had amazing speed and agility and strength. That with the added powers that they trained into us in the program made us one of the most feared families in the world. It's why I stayed in the program. Not as an Exorcist. But as an assassin.

**"Your Target is Jasper Hale."** The voice chimed in bringing me out of my thoughts. **"Living at 324 Boston Ave. With his boss a Mr. Thompson."**

I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. Edward was also in shock. I could see it on his face. It probably reflected that of my own.

**"Oh- oh- oh- Kay?"** I stuttered before Edward could grab my phone from me and shut it.

**"That's-"**

**"THEY PICK JASPER.!"** I nearly screamed. **"OUT OF ALL THE FUCKING PEOPLE IN THE FUCKING WORLD THE CHOSE JASPER FUCKING HALE.!"**

**"Way to drop the F- bomb sis."** Edward said falling back into the cushions of the sofa.

**"JASPER FUCKING HALE.! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT.!"** I was definitely in shock. **"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING!"**

**"No idea."** Edward rolled his eyes, but we both knew. A mark was a mark. And I always got my man. I was one of the top trained assassins.

**"JASPER FUCKING HALE.!"**

* * *

(A/N) Special thanks to alibella for the review! Its greatly appreciated.

* * *


	3. Starting Over

* * *

(A/N) Another exciting chapter out. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one too. I'm hoping this story keeps you all on the edge of your seats. New twists and turns are yet to be unfolded. What would you like to see.?

I love hearing what you think should happen. Like always read and Review. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, right.?

~Love Maacha.

* * *

If there was ever a moment in time when I was so week and tired of trying to figure things out...that time was now.

**"Jasper Fucking Hale."** I whispered the name under my breath. The sun had awoken me from my sleep, after the day before I had raved on and on about my newest Target. It was still a shock to me. I was changed but for some reason, everyone in the whole town knew it. The Cullen Kids where back in town.

**"Jasper Fucking Hale."** I repeated in my daze as I sat at the table. Edward placed a plate in front of me. **"Jasper Fucking Hale."**

**"Watch the F- word sis."** He rolled his eyes as I snapped out of my daze.

**"WELL IF YOU HAD TO FIGHT YOUR BEST FRIEND WHAT WOULD YOU BE SAYING.!"**I practicallyyelled choosing my words wisely, just in case anyone over heard. And with my yelling they where bound to overhear.

**"And then you wonder why everyone in town knows where back."** Edward rolled his eyes once more as he began to fill his plate with food, and eat. I did as he did and soon we where both silent.

**"Everyone.?"** I asked timidly peering up trough my black lashes.

**"Everyone."** He laughed. After a few more moments of silent eating we where done and setting the plates in the sink.

**"I guess I gotta get to the shrine."** I sighed. My first job was first and foremost an exorcist. The whole assassin thing was just a plus.

**"Want me to walk you there."**

**"You don't have to."** I sighed as we finished washing the dishes with record sped.

**"I want to."** Edward smiled, walking me to the door. **"After all, who knows how long you'll be in town this time."**

**"True, true."** I smiled and off we went down the street. It wasn't long till we reached the building, we had our amazing speed but we both chose to slow down today. We walked at a normal pace. One foot in front of the other. With out much talking. Who had to talk when your brother could read your mind.

_'How long are you in town.'_ I thought to myself.

_'Come on now, you know me better.'_ He laughed echoing inside my head. Our eyes never strayed from the road, not even in the slightest.

_'Two weeks.?'_ I asking in my thoughts once more.

_'Maybe longer.'_

_'Longer.? Yeah right.'_ It was hard to get Edward to stay anywhere for too long, especially our home town. Unless there was a girl. Three days. I gave him three days.

_'Where here.'_ My eyes looked up at the building. It was big enough, flashy, just as I had remembered.

**"Perfect."**I spoke out loud this time. We didn't always speak with our minds. For one, it was good to hear our own voices, good to feel the way they came out. It was a natural thing, even with our Unnatural powers.

**"Hasn't changed much has it.?"** He asked sarcastically and I couldn't help but laugh. I had always gotten into so much trouble in this place. The big walls where easy to get lost in and the way your voice would echo inside was amazing. The sound was breathtaking alone. Not to mention the nuns and fathers that worked there, where quite fun to annoy. Me and Jasper had awesome adventures within the vary building I now wanted to seek employment at....Not so much wanted to, as needed to. Edward stood beside me, the perfect brother. He wasn't a saint either, he too had gotten into a lot of trouble, but he was always there to bail me out.

**"Not at all."** I sighed as I climbed the steps and walked trough the over sized doors. I took my shoes off at the door and Edward repeated me. He was watching me out of the corner of his eyes. I could feel it.

**"Well well well, what have we got here."** A younger voice rang out trough the whole building. It was the one person both me and Edward hated equally. Mike Newton. **"I see the Cullen's are back in town."**

**"Newton."** My brother growled trough clenched teeth.

**"Mike."** I tried my best at a smile.

**"What are you guys doing in my church.?"** He asked quizzically.

**"Your church.!"** Edward laughed.

**"My father left it to me after he grew to old to care for it."** Mike smiled a devilish grin. He was getting pay back for all the years we had gotten him in trouble.

**"Well I need a job."** I smiled.

**"I heard about that."** He sighed motioning to the large grand entrance. **"You are the best exorcist."**

**"Damn right I am."**I smiled spinning around on my toes, like a ballerina, then trowing my arms up in the air. **"Do I get the job.?"**

**"Its what ever."**Mike shrugged. He was trying to pull of the I don't care look, but I knew better. Deep inside he wanted to yell no and force me to leave his church. He knew better then to do that though. He had just said so. **"I gotta do whats best for the church, and the town."**

**"Awesome.!"** I smiled happily trowing my arms around my brothers neck in a huge hug.

**"Yeah woo hoo."** He said less then happy.

**"Anyways someone has been looking for you."** Mike interrupted.

**"For me.?"** I asked almost in disbelief. I had only been back a day now, maybe a day and a half. What trouble could I have gotten in already.?

**"Bella.!"** Mike called out. **"This is one of the best doctors in the whole town. Be nice and be respectful."**

"Psh." Edward turned around to face the door. He really didn't care at this point. That was when the girl from the other day walked in. She was pretty to say the least. Brown, red hair and brown orbs. She was pale and thin.

**"Your the exorcist."** She smiled at me. **"I wanted to thank you for the other day."**

**"Your the doctor."** I smiled back. **"It was nothing. You did good."**

**"Thanks. Really I was looking for someone to help me make some house calls around town."** Bella smiled at me. This was the moment Edward took to turn around to face my newest acquaintance. He smiled for a brief moment before Mike could fling his arm around Bella's waist. **"I've been having some troubles with some of the older houses. I don't jsut want anyone. I want the best."**

**"No problem."** I smiled as Edward stormed off out of the building. Mike was being a prick and Edwards wasn't about to start any fights. Not on the first day back.

**"You don't know how much this means to me."** She removed Mikes arm from around her before standing beside me.

**"I have a feeling where going to be very good friends."** I smiled at her. **"Alice Cullen."**

**"Isabella Swan."** She held out her hand for me to shake it, and I did so. **"Most people call me Bella."**

* * *

(A/N) A special thanks to alibella, once again, for the review. ^-^ Thanks for staying faithful in my story.!


	4. First Job

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for the long pause between chapters I've been so into the other Twilight fanfic, I kinda forgot about this one. But here it is. Another Chapter. Ready to read.

Read and Reveiw.!

~Love Maacha.

* * *

It was odd to say the least. Standing beside Bella at the bedside of some poor old man. I could feel the energy that Bella had mentioned earlier. The house was definitely the on causing problems. I was uneasy here to say the least.

**"Everything will be OK."** Bella smiled. She really was a nice girl. She turned to me. **"What do you think Alice?"**

**"Ghosts."** I shivered. **"Can I look around?"**

**"Go ahead."** The old man managed to get out before erupting into a coughing fit. I could see dust in the air, practically invisible, unless you where trained to see that sort of thing. I managed to get down the hall and peek into another room before a rock flew at my head.

**"You wanna play games?"** I asked the air. **"Lets play."**

**"You play?"** A small girl appeared in front of me. She couldn't have been over three or four. It caught me by surprise.

**"Who-"** Another rock went whizzing by my head. It wasn't the little girl's ghost doing it. I glanced behind her. There was an older boy, maybe six.

**"Stay away from her."** He shouted. Another ghost.

**"I don't mean to hurt you. I wanna help."**

**"Play."** The little girl reached out to me. I took her hand and the ghost disappeared. Obviously moving on. The little boy would be harder.

**"He hurt her."**

**"Who?"** I asked as he walked towards me.

**"That man. He made her sleep in the streets. Made _us_ sleep in the streets."**

**"That explains it."** I whispered. He denied to children a safe place to sleep, and they must have died. I wasn't there to judge. **"You should go."**

**"No. I wanna hurt him, like he hurt her."**

**"You have to protect her. Go be with her."** The little boy looked torn between the two. I pulled out a scroll in the confusion and began my prayer. When I finished both ghosts where gone. I smiled walking back to the room where the others where waiting.

**"Finished?"** Bella asked me.

**"Yup, they shouldn't be bothering you anymore."**

**"Good."** The old man seemed happy enough as we left the house.

* * *

**"Alice!"**It had been only moments after my departure from the house that I ran into Jasper. I should have known better. I clenched my teeth knowing he would see trough any fake smile I tried to give. He was special like Edward and I. He had speed, and grace, and strength. He could read peoples Emotions. Turn them against someone. I knew this oponent all too well, which would have worked out to my advantage any other time. It was different when you knew a person personally. You should never get attached to a kill like I was already to Jasper. I could see his smile fade as he got closer.

**"Just got done with a job."** I sighed. He could read my emotions, not my mind. I gave a smile as he turned to walk beside me.

**"I heard you work for Mike now."**

**"Yeah. You heard right. Its more like for this new doctor named Swan."** I sighed again. Neither one of us particularly cared for the boy.

**"I heard about her?"**

**"Good?"**

**"All."**

**"Can we talk latter Jasper?"**

**"Sure."**I knew he could feel the depression. The anxity. I could hardly control my feelings, which was usually very easy for me. **"Tonight at six?"**

He wasn't giving up. I gave a slight smile before relaxing and letting myself go blank. He would know what I was doing. He would know I was searching the future. It was safe. For now. I smiled, for real this time. **"My place?"**

**"No problem."** As quickly as he had come he was gone. I took a deep breath to steady my thoughts. I didn't have to kill him yet, not yet.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for the review .Windclan, Your reviews are always fun to read.


End file.
